1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft brake assembly container, more specifically an aircraft brake assembly container having a variable internal geometry and a method of using the container in securing aircraft brake assemblies, more specifically a method of integrating the container in the method of security the new and used aircraft brake assemblies.
2. Background of the Invention
A unique difficulty exists in the aircraft industry in that frequent maintenance service is required to maintain serviceable vehicles. Maintenance is one of the principal costs in operating airlines, and, therefore, the airline industry and industries similar to it with vehicle fleets are frequently looking for ways to increase productivity in servicing these fleets. In servicing airplanes, airplane brakes frequently require replacement. This type of service requires disassembly of the existing brake assembly from the undercarriage and removal of the assembly, typically requiring wincing or manhandling of the components due to the heavy weight of the components, and then storage and transport of the used assembly. Similarly, during servicing, the new brake assembly must be loaded, moved, winched, and mounted to the undercarriage of the airplane. The packaging of the brake is, therefore, important in facilitating this service. Several configurations of specialized containers have been conceived in the past to address increased productivity in various activities involving shipping containers. However, none has been incorporated into the process of servicing a vehicle fleet, especially an aircraft fleet.
In the search for increased productivity, numerous design improvements in specialized containers have been utilized. Many designs for shipping containers have, in the past, utilized various design elements, for instance mirror image container halves, in attempts to provide for a more convenient container. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,581 shows an ammunition transport container with a box structure having two halves each formed of two open-ended sections. Included are rigid cradle-like units 23 as shown in FIG. 2 having a semi-circular seat of a size and shape adapted to accommodate the normally outwardly projecting end of the cylindrical hollow core of the ammunition containers contained in the box. Similarly, several designs have provided containers for cradling delicate materials with inserts for transport. German Patent DE4136268A1 describes a container for transporting and storing wire spools. The container has two halves (1, 21), with two supports guides (3) for supporting the spools and allowing them to be played out with guide bars, as described. In this instance, the structure also facilitates spooling out wire. However, none of these addresses the complexities of aircraft brake assembly servicing and the containers used in this servicing. These designs do not provide for integration of the container as a tool in servicing procedures, much less in servicing aircraft brake assemblies.
Even in the special case of transporting aircraft components, for example, aircraft brake assembly components, there are examples of using specially accommodating containers, such as designs incorporating specially shaped halves. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,007, shows a transportation case for heavy objects and provides for accommodating halves, with the top lid and base that are distinct for supporting the brake assembly in a vertical position. The design has two equal portions, a top portion and a mating bottom portion. Additionally, the components are supported by cushions. The bottom portion employs a substantially frusto-conically shaped cushion projecting upwardly therefrom, toward the top portion. The top portion employing a similar frusto-conically shaped cushion projecting downwardly therefrom, toward the bottom portion. The cushions are substantially aligned to hold the brake assembly in a vertical position.
However, no accommodation is made for making the container more useful in the process of servicing the brake assembly. In fact, the vertical orientation is not the orientation utilized in servicing of the brake assembly, as the axle is horizontally oriented. Thus, this design requires additional handling of the brake assembly during removal and installation.
In fact, Applicants own patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,520 to Thomas, et al, utilizes special design elements, in this case identical clamshell halves, for storing and transporting aircraft brake assemblies in support elements. The transport container transports the unit in its preferred horizontal orientation, for both a reduced risk of damage to the brake assembly from transport and ease of removing the assembly from the container during servicing. However, this design fails to provide for aspects that allow for the integration of the container into the method of servicing the brake assembly.
Furthermore, several models of these types of containers are required to accommodate the several models of brake assembly. This lack of flexibility necessitates use a wide variety of container sizes and shapes that house a particular brake assembly series or are similarly specific to an aircraft component or series of components. The design specific containers add costs for aircraft maintenance companies and require special accommodations by container manufacturers in manufacturing the specific container lines. This results in frequent line changes to produce the wide varieties of different shapes, sizes, and geometries in these containers, thus driving up costs. Similarly, the failure to integrate the container shape to fit into the method of servicing the aircraft brake increases the time required to perform maintenance, further adding costs.
Increased productivity can be achieved through an improved container that facilitates service methods for brake assembly servicing. Specifically, a brake container that facilitates transport of the brake assembly to the aircraft undercarriage and removal of the used brake all on the axle of the aircraft without the need for additional slinging or wincing or manhandling of the assembly on and off the axle. This would both improve efficiency and, potentially, reduce injuries from manhandling of brake assemblies during servicing. Additionally, this improved container should accommodate a wide variety of brake assemblies, reducing the costs of manufacture of the containers and facilitating easy accommodation of changes in the design and geometry of the brake assemblies.
To date, no container design has been supplied that both aids in removal and in the installation of the brake assembly and provides for the ability to vary internal geometry to accommodate a wide variety of aircraft brake assemblies. Therefore, a need exists for a cost effective aircraft brake assembly container that provides for both durable and stable transport of the brake assembly and ease of use as well as better integration of the container into the maintenance processes of the aircraft. Further, a container is needed that is also flexible enough to accommodate variations in the size, shape, and geometry of existing aircraft and spacecraft brake assemblies and allows for transport of the brake assembly in a horizontal orientation.